Holiday Traditions
by GuileandGall
Summary: Conflicting views result in an unconventional decision making process.


**Summary:** Conflicting views result in an unconventional decision making process.

 **a/n:** Inspired by a 2014 prompt from Chyrstis: Nyx / Kaidan: Arguing over which Christmas movie to watch

 **Holiday Traditions**

"That is not a Christmas movie," Kaidan argued, gesturing at the screen from his spot in the center of the bed, propped up in their pillows.

"How can you say that? It's a classic," Nyx replied, her voice and countenance demonstrating how scandalous she found his accusation.

"A hostage situation and explosions doesn't not a Christmas movie make."

"Oh, come on. There's more to _Die Hard_ than that."

"I'm not buying it, Nyx," Kaidan insisted as he searched the drive for something more holiday-esque. "And, no, the Blasto remake doesn't qualify either."

"Of course, it doesn't. That was a trite knock off. Doubt the Hanar even know who Roy Rogers is."

Kaidan gave her a look of awe, then returned to his search.

"Please," she pleaded, her voice almost on the edge of a whine, "it's a tradition. I watch it every year."

His brow quirked, but he didn't acknowledge the suggestion. "How about something like _Miracle on 34th Street_ or _It_ _'s a Wonderful Life_?"

It was Nyx's turn to remain silent, arms crossed tightly over her chest in defiance. He heard the gesture more than saw it; the wispy hum of the weave of the fabric brushing against itself.

"Or _A Christmas Story_?"

"I'll put your eye out," she grumped.

Kaidan laughed and hazarded a glance in her direction. Shepard was actually pouting. Sometimes she did that in bed, but he couldn't remember seeing her do it fully clothed before, and not that intently. Her bottom lip jutted out quite a bit farther than normal. It was almost adorable enough to convince him to cave, just to see her smile bring back the spark in her blue eyes.

"I hate that movie," she added.

"Okay." He went back to his search with every intention of finding something that captured the Christmas spirit.

She dropped onto the corner of the bed, jostling the whole mattress but keeping Kaidan at arm's length. "There," she said after he skimmed past a few more titles.

"Explain to me how _Lethal Weapon_ meets the Christmas movie criteria."

Shepard shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that at one point someone gets strangled with some Christmas lights. Of course, I could be wrong I haven't seen that one in a while."

Kaidan tried not to laugh at the innocent way she managed to mutter that phrase. "Nyx, seriously?"

"What? I like action movies."

"I'd think you'd get enough of that in real life."

"It's never that entertaining in real life," she countered.

Kaidan nodded. It was hard to argue with that logic. Somehow a _Batman_ movie appeared in the line up and he just shook his head. After a few more titles, Nyx stood again and stepped between him and the screen, blocking his view of the titles.

"You realize we're never going to agree on a movie, don't you?"

"What are you suggesting, Shepard?" he asked. His voice took on that sultry hint of growl in response to the way she looked at him. He watched with great interests as her hands traced her form over the button-down shirt she wore.

"Whoever holds out the longest gets to choose," she offered, pushing the top button through the buttonhole.

Kaidan's chuckle sounded choked, but he couldn't help but grin at the prospect. He adored this woman, and even knowing that her stamina might just outstrip his own in this dirty cousin of rock paper scissors, he still asked, "Ground rules?"

"It will only be fair if it's simultaneous."

He took in a deep breath. She just stacked the deck in her favor. The way she looked at him went straight to his groin. But his confidence remained intact—he had an ace in the hole, after all.

"And none of that field manipulation mumbo jumbo," she added, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 _Or not._ "Then hands only?" Her mouth could be his downfall, he knew.

She chewed her lip, considering the option. All Kaidan could imagine was the feeling of her sharp teeth on his skin; the muscle in his jaw flexed involuntarily. "Deal," she said, pulling her shirt off and tossing it over the arm of the sofa.

He shifted onto his knees and pulled off the long sleeve t-shirt he was wearing, opting to run his hands over his bare chest as he stared at her. Her eyes tracked the movement until he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his slacks. After an awkward dance at the foot of the bed as she stepped out of her boots, Shepard caught up to him, tossing her t-shirt over her shoulder with a calculated nonchalance. When her hands traced her ribs then cupped her breasts over the festive red bra she wore, it was his gaze that was glued to every inch of the movement.

Kaidan wanted her closer, but she stayed right there at the foot of the bed. So, he prowled over to the edge, raising up to just about meet her height. It was one of the few times they were of equal height; the other was when she was straddling his lap. He struck that image from his head immediately, else he'd help her win this little game.

He unbuttoned her jeans, but when he bent his face toward her belly, her hands cupped his cheeks and raised his face to hers. "Hands only, Major."

A tender growl of disagreement hung in his throat, even though it had been his own rule. His hands dipped into her jeans, grabbing her bottom with both hands and giving a firm squeeze as he pulled her against his chest.

Nyx's touch was far more gentle. Her fingers explored the flex of his muscles and the topography of his torso with the precision of a mapmaker. When he pulled her close, her fingers threaded through his hair. With a purr, Kaidan pressed his head into her hand.

 _God,_ she knew him too well, he realized as her nail traced the line of his jugular with the perfect pressure—somewhere between a tickle and a scratch. The red line it burned down the column of his neck, while only temporary, blazed.

He pushed her pants farther down her legs, leaving her to step out of them of her own accord. Though her taste in movies was anything but, her lingerie seemed to capture the holiday spirit. The bright red fabric was offset by black ribbons of … _is that leather?_ He wondered as his fingers traced the curve of her breast again. _It certainly is._ The set was even edged in a light tuft of white fluff, like the X-rated version of Santa's suit. And heaven help him, it looked amazing on her. The fuzzy trim tickled his palms as his hands covered her breasts, kneading softly as his cheek brushed hers.

When she moved, her nose nudging his, the sensation of her breath on his lips just made the nearly overwhelming desire to kiss her that much harder to combat. Kaidan's fortitude, while second to few, struggled to stand up to his desire for her. After losing her twice, he'd resolved not to waste a moment of the time they had left together, however long or short that period may be. And to have her right there and not be able to kiss her because of the stupid rules of some silly game.

Feeling the flex in his jaw, he slipped his hands behind her back with renewed resolve. "I like this," he said, tossing the brassiere in the general direction of the fish tank. "Very festive."

"You said Christmas was one of your favorite holidays." The huskiness in her voice vibrated down his spine, making his cock twitch.

"So, you decided to conjure images of a fat man with a penchant for breaking and entering?" he chided as his hands teased over newly bared flesh in the gentle way he wished his mouth could.

When her hand covered the front of his trousers and gave a firm squeeze, Kaidan gasped. Shepard hummed, wearing that cocksure smile that worried him when he saw it anywhere else. "So, am I to believe that it's the thoughts of Santa that's got you this hard?"

In retaliation, he pinched one rosy nipple and gave it a tug. He swore that with the sharp intake of breath her lips brushed his but he knew it was merely the torturous combination of his imagination and wishful thinking.

The salacious teasing went on for quite some time without an ounce of mercy, both trying to one up the other in an attempt to get the blazes they ignited to flash over. Kaidan kept pushing back thoughts about feeling the weight of her tongue in his mouth, tasting the tang of sweat from the sheen on her skin. It didn't help him one bit, then nor did the fact that she her cheek against his placed her beautiful mouth near his ear as his fingers slipped into her panties. She felt amazing, so warm and wet. Hearing the sweet strains of her moans as her hand glided over his cock with practiced expertise, put him at a severe disadvantage.

As her hips bucked with the strokes of his fingers, he thought he might just have her though, at least until her cheek brushed his. "Kaidan," she panted. Her breath teased his ear, as that needy demanding tone in her voice worked it's magic. "Please, don't stop."

The realization of just how expertly it affected him came seconds later with the familiar winding tightness as his hips snapped into her tight fist. Before he could correct the error, the grunt tore through him. "Damnit, Nyx," he growled, giving in to the sensation. Maintaining the wherewithal not abandon her at that point, he pressed his mouth to hers while her hand still worked the length of his cock. He swallowed her moans as with, her victory, she finally let go.

She shuddered against him, too many seconds to late, he realized, but he held her body against his. Wrapping their arms around each other, they stayed like that for a time, surrounded by the heavy pants of their breathing. In essence, they were kind of holding one another up since both had managed to hold out much longer than they usually would.

Kaidan rested his head against her shoulder, while her hand gently stroked his back. Laughter tore through his chest when she whispered, "Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker!" in his ear. With a giggle, she placed a kiss on the corner of his jaw before pulling away.

Sinking back on his calves he watched her cross the room, only her red panties remained, and they were all disheveled from his machinations. The blush receded from her chest, but still clung near her collarbones as the returned with a washcloth.

"I hate your taste in movies," Kaidan mumbled against her lips when she returned.

"But love me despite it." The statement only held the mildest note of questioning.

"Always." His lips met hers with renewed passion, until he felt her shimmy. A quick glance down revealed that they might be breaking from the Christmas movie tradition, even if only for that present moment in time.


End file.
